<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>red by elios (zostir)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477067">red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zostir/pseuds/elios'>elios (zostir)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Dancing, M/M, Underage Drinking, Vampire Bites, manipulative rei, rei is hmmm, rei playing with adonis is literally the point of this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zostir/pseuds/elios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you invite me, Sakuma-senpai?"<br/>"Oh, for you to have fun! Adonis-kun, you don't seem to understand properly what being a creature of the night means."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otogari Adonis/Sakuma Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was torn between "ppl should consider adorei/reiado as a valid ship" and "let rei be problematic"<br/>so i did both :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adonis tries to ignore the three pairs of eyes on his back, most likely watching him through the windows of his home as he walks in the night. This is not something he often does, going out after sunset for something that has nothing to do with work, and he knows his sisters will harass him once he goes home, ripping every detail they can get from him. He's used to them prying; besides, he's long given up on hiding Rei. The only thing he can do is telling his leader not to pick him up in front of his house but wait for him a block away.</p>
<p>And the short walk gives him time, too; time to relax his shoulders and to convince himself that this is real, that the man who's waiting in front of the bus station is interested in <em>him</em>. And when he turns his head to Adonis and offers him his most brilliant smile, the younger thinks he's the luckiest man on earth right now.</p>
<p>Sakuma Rei is (has always been) on a whole other level.</p>
<p>Adonis remembers the first time he met him. He looked <em>different</em> — not exactly human, with the crimson of his eyes glistening in the light of the midnight moon, hair shorter than he wears them now. The night drapes Rei likes a coat. The poor light of the lamp street traces shadows all over his face, drawing attention to the line of his lips and the fangs brought to life. Leather jacket, pure white shirt loosely buttoned, revealing the edges of his collarbones, gloves, and a long cross-shaped pendant at his neck (quite similar to the one Kaoru wears on stage, and Adonis has the feeling it might be the same): Rei's outfit suits him. Although <em>suit</em> sounds weak considering how Adonis' heart starts pounding in his chest.</p>
<p>Rei told him to wear casual clothes. The younger complied, opting for a pair of jeans and a plain green sweater, but he suddenly feels underdressed.</p>
<p>"Good evening, Adonis-kun." Ah, this is not his usual doting grandpa tone. This is Rei's persona, voice raw and low, the kind of voice that makes his hair stand on end.</p>
<p>This might be a combination of stress and fatigue. He hasn't slept a lot since Rei approached him after yesterday's practice and whispered in his ear, <em>Say, Adonis-kun. Are you free tomorrow evening? </em>And the question made him freeze, the same way he stiffens right now. Sakuma Rei is charming, Adonis has always known this fact; but now he understands what it means.</p>
<p>It was easy to reply, <em>yes</em>, because it was a single-word answer and part of him was convinced Rei was talking about a sudden performance, an unexpected practice, or whatever — something related to UNDEAD. Rei's <em>then let's go on a date, the two of us</em> took his breath away.</p>
<p>He doesn't know why Rei wants to go out with <em>him</em> — not Kaoru who is his precious partner, not Koga who's known him for the longest time.</p>
<p>Now, greeting him back seems much more difficult than anything Adonis has ever done since he's come to Japan. "Good evening, Sakuma-senpai. Aren't you cold with your jacket open? The night is freezing."</p>
<p>"It is," Rei nods, and when he raises his hand, Adonis can see the tips of his nails are light purple. "But vampires only fear the sun, you know. I won't catch a cold."</p>
<p>Lucky him. Even wrapped in his coat, Adonis feels the bite of the wind every time it blows against the exposed part of his skin, the thin line of his wrist between the sleeve and the glove, the uncovered part of his face and the tips of his ears.</p>
<p>"So," Rei adds, putting his arms over Adonis' shoulders, "are you ready for our night out?"</p>
<p>The sudden closeness calms him down. This is his upperclassman, someone he has decided to follow through hell. Even if he prefers staying with friends in a more secretive place, the idea of spending a whole night with Rei is appealing.</p>
<p>"I am." And this might be a half-lie, since he doesn't think he can ever be ready, but it's also a half-truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rei didn't say anything about his plans for the night. <em>It's a surprise</em>, he told Adonis, and when he brings him to an obscure nightclub the younger would have never found without his help, he feels his anxiety spike again.</p>
<p>A place he knows well, obviously, for they're let in quite easily, even though this is some sort of private club. A quick <em>he's with me</em>, and Adonis is allowed to enter this hidden world. He's not sure what he's supposed to expect. Nightclubs, in his mind, are noisy, crowded places where people go to drink and dance and maybe flirt too — but this one is on the calm end. Not empty <em>per se</em>, as there are many people already inside (most of them offering a short bow when Rei passes them, and a curious glance at Adonis, though these have nothing to do with the stares he usually receives; they don't think he's too tall or scary or anything, they're without a doubt interested in Rei's date). But, definitely not crowded.</p>
<p>There's music, too, something jazzy that Rei definitely enjoys, but it's not overwhelming. High volume, not loud. Enough to let you talk if you want. The air is filled with the overwhelming scent of citrus — probably to cover less pleasant smells. The room is wide, dark with touches of colored lights moving along with the music. Rei brings him to one of the booths at the other side of the room, bowing down in front of Adonis and says: "After you, dear."</p>
<p>The nickname, endearing, twists something in his stomach.</p>
<p>There's something really enticing with this Rei staring at you right in the eye, smile sweet and endearing. Adonis can almost believe this expression is for him alone — and, maybe, the fans who support him — that Rei cares about him more than anyone else. A small voice in his head, however, reminds him he shouldn't get carried away. This affection is so, so close to the one he gives Kaoru whenever the blond pays attention to his caprices. This affection leaks from the teasing words he offers to Koga, the way he pronounces <em>wanko</em> sounding as a <em>beloved</em> if you listen to the tone alone. Adonis can't remember any time Rei acted the same with him, though he'll admit recognizing this sort of thing can be harder when you're on the receiving end. Plus Rei barely acts upfront most of the time; he's caring and supportive, acts as if you were the center of his world, but you're not sure of his motives. It could be a mere act. Adonis doesn't know.</p>
<p>It's pleasant, though; and as he sits down, he asks: "Are you sure I'm not underdressed, Sakuma-senpai?"</p>
<p>Rei dismisses his worry with a wave of his hand. "Of course not, Adonis-kun. There is no dress code here and nobody will look at your clothes anyway. I thought it would make you more comfortable."</p>
<p>This makes sense. There's another question, though, one he should get out of his head while he still can. He's afraid Rei won't answer him if he waits too long. "Why did you invite me, Sakuma-senpai?"</p>
<p>Rei's face takes an amused expression as he says: "Oh, for you to have fun! Adonis-kun, you don't seem to understand properly what being a creature of the night means. It sometimes shows on stage."</p>
<p><em>Does it?</em> Adonis has always followed the advice given by his upperclassmen, so he knows he's doing a decent job. Fans never complain about his performances, and while they find him cute when he can't find his words or fails to smile at them properly or lets his partners talk in his stand, they also lose their mind because of how he looks. At least, Adonis is confident in his looks and most of his dance moves. But Rei has to be right: his inexperience must show sometimes.</p>
<p>"I'm… sorry. I'll do my best to learn from you."</p>
<p>The words almost sound like an apology and make Rei chuckle. "Relax. I told you I wanted you to have fun. Don't take this as a lecture, take this as an experience."</p>
<p>Adonis eagerly nods. He can't pretend he's totally at ease here: the place is unknown, and he can't help but think there's something a bit weird going around. He doesn't know why he thinks that though; probably his nervousness refusing to leave him alone. He <em>has</em> to relax.</p>
<p>Rei hands him the drinks menu. "First of all, pick a drink. I'll pay, so don't worry about the price."</p>
<p>Adonis takes the plastered sheet. "Alright."</p>
<p>"Choose something with alcohol."</p>
<p>Adonis frowns. "I don't like alcohol."</p>
<p>A hint of dissatisfaction flashes on Rei's face and disappears so fast Adonis isn't sure it even happened. "Oh, come on, Adonis-kun, this will make things a lot <em>tastier</em>. You can't experience a real Japanese night out if you don't drink." He really has nothing to do with the young-but-old man who complains about back pains or not knowing how to use a smartphone, right now. Once again, Adonis wonders how many white lies Rei tells. (This said, he's probably telling the truth about the phone, he really doesn't know how to send a proper text.) "And it'll be more pleasant for me if you don't let me down right now."</p>
<p>After a moment of hesitation, Adonis decides to give in. He's never heard of most beverages on the menu, and he's impressed by the many varieties of beers.</p>
<p>"What will you pick, Sakuma-senpai?" he asks, hoping the answer will help him make a decision.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'll go for a Red Eye." Adonis quickly looks at the list of cocktails — of course, it's the one with tomato. Typical Rei. "You can pick whatever seems good, but if you don't know, may I recommend a Matcha Hai? This is what Hasumi drinks when we go out together."</p>
<p>Adonis refrains himself from asking <em>did you come here with Hasumi-senpai</em> — he's pretty sure he did, there's always been something between the two of them, even if Adonis can't really imagine Keito visiting this kind of place. "Then I'll have one."</p>
<p>"Be right back, then," Rei says, and he leaves Adonis for a few minutes.</p>
<p>Adonis takes the time to observe his surroundings. The light in the booth is dimmer, which is a relief because he thinks his eyes will hurt because of the flashes of light. A bunch of people are dancing now, paying no mind to who stands next to them, bodies bumping into one another and no words of excuse exchanged, only a quick glance and they forget about the other's existence. Adonis finds them fascinating. Watching someone dance from afar has a certain appeal, and he understands this is one of the reasons idols are loved by their fans. Rei comes back with two glasses in the hand, notices Adonis's gaze, turns his hand to the dance floor, and chuckles.</p>
<p>"I bet Adonis-kun doesn't want to join them."</p>
<p>"Not really, no." He takes his drink with a <em>thank you</em>; the beverage is neon green, and when he takes a sip, he recognizes the clear flavor of green tea before alcohol bites his tongue. As he drinks more, the warmth invades his throat, and he carefully puts the glass down.</p>
<p>"Is it good?" Rei asks, his own lips closing in on the edge of a glass as if it was prey.</p>
<p>"I like it." This taste is, perhaps, stronger than he wishes, but he can imagine himself drinking this kind of thing more often. <em>So this is Sakuma-senpai's nightlife</em>.</p>
<p>He feels content, being there, him and the leader of his unit alone. The music is good, the place feels welcoming once he realizes he can stay here in this corner all night long if he prefers. Rei's company is entertaining, too; he doesn't press him to talk, juggling between different topics with ease. Talking about how satisfied he is with the current popularity of UNDEAD, even if their funds are still a delicate issue. About some of his plans, too, although he stays vague about them; promises of new songs, new lives, new jobs that <em>won't</em> be silly quizzes or TV games, promises that make Adonis' heart flutter. <em>All four of us</em>, Rei likes to say, but when his voice drops and he observes his junior's reactions, it feels like he's talking about the two of them alone.</p>
<p>Adonis soon gets another drink; his head is weirdly light but he can still think clearly, or at least that's what he believes. Rei was right: it's a lot easier to relax in this state, and he finds himself bobbing his head to the rhythm of the music. And, at some point — he doesn't know when, has no idea how much time has already passed, but it sure feels like an eternity since they got in and time sure flies here — Rei leans in.</p>
<p>They're sitting next to each other, though not close, suddenly there are only ten centimeters between them. Not enough, not enough—</p>
<p>"Your smile is dazzling, Adonis-kun." The compliment seems to fall from nowhere, gratuitous. Adonis' face freezes.</p>
<p>Before he can find something to say, Rei puts his hand on his, the tip of his forefinger brushing the inside of Adonis' wrist. The gesture isn't exactly intimate, and yet. Yet Rei looks at him as if he was the eighth wonder of the world.</p>
<p>"Let's go." The hand grabs his wrist and brings him to the dance floor. Adonis blinks; the lights are too bright here. There aren't many people around them, and none looking at him, but his hands are shaking.</p>
<p>"Sa-"</p>
<p>"Later, Adonis-kun. I told you, I need you to be relaxed." His smile is bright green when he adds: "Aren't you an idol? You can dance."</p>
<p>Sure, he can, but this is different from dancing in front of an audience. Adonis usually follows a choreography: everything is planned and <em>under control</em> (not his), he can count on his partners if he makes a mistake. <em>But there's nothing at stake here</em>, a small voice whispers in his head. Really? As he looks at Rei, eyes half-closed and clearly not focused on him right now, he thinks that yes, there <em>is</em> something at stake.</p>
<p>Tension's in the air, something akin to electricity dancing over his skin. They're the same height, eye to eye, almost-touching. Rei gets close, leans back; looks at Adonis, looks at anyone but him; tilts his head, turns around, turns again. And the younger knows his cheeks are bright red now, a mix of inebriation, shyness, and physical effort. He has fun.</p>
<p>The music changes. Hands slide behind his torso, settling in on the small of his back. Now Rei's attention is all on him, Adonis realizes. Which is unfortunate, because he suddenly can't remember how you're supposed to dance. Rei isn't really dancing either, though, rather lulling their bodies into a rhythm that fits the music, so Adonis follows along. This is simpler. It already takes all his energy to not make a fool out of himself.</p>
<p>Rei whispers something Adonis doesn't understand. When Adonis tells him he hasn't heard, Rei only smiles.</p>
<p>The music ends once again, and Adonis says: "Sakuma-senpai, can we go back now? I'm feeling dizzy."</p>
<p>The older stares then nods. "Oh, of course, Adonis-kun. It won't be fun if you're not feeling well."</p>
<p>As they go back to the booth, Adonis thinks he'd like to try that again. He enjoyed this feeling of uneasiness, because for a split second it felt like Rei's world was revolving around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night goes on, and Adonis feels lost.</p>
<p>Hours have passed. Rei's voice has become slightly hoarse from talking so much, and Adonis himself feels discomfort in his throat. Many people are dancing, now; he doesn't know where they find the energy, because all he wants to do now is lie down for a bit. Or maybe not, actually: spending the night with Rei is a wonderful experience. His leader might be the most formidable company one can ask for. He knows every song and can talk about them extensively, has many stories to tell when there's a lull in the conversation, is funny and witty. He tries his best to make Adonis at ease and the younger man is grateful for that. He gives him the best example Adonis can ask for.</p>
<p>"Sakuma-senpai? I think I understand, now."</p>
<p>Rei — now sitting closer to him — turns his head. "What do you understand?"</p>
<p>"What I lack."</p>
<p>Rei looks confused for a second, and then remembers. "Oh, this. What is your answer, then?"</p>
<p>Adonis is confident about that: "I'm still not strong enough."</p>
<p>Rei eyeballs him for a long time. Then he bursts into laughter. Adonis should be offended, but Rei laughing is such a rare sight. He looks so young, suddenly, so much more humane. "That does sound like your type of answer, Adonis-kun. But I told you this night wasn't supposed to be a lesson at all."</p>
<p>Adonis remembers. "I still don't understand what you mean."</p>
<p>Because to him, it doesn't make sense. Obviously, Rei isn't interested in him <em>that way</em>, he can't be, not when his rivals are fiercer, much more radiant than him. He's a reliable partner, sure, but he can't even win against his older sisters. Rei has seen how pathetic he is when he tries to confront them. It's not even a fight: he takes and takes, puts up with their harassment as best as he can, but in the end, he can't stand up for himself.</p>
<p>He still has a lot of work to do, and he can't imagine Rei did all of this only to let him <em>have fun</em>.</p>
<p>"Then… was this… a date?" His heart starts to thrum in his ribcage. He regrets saying the word.</p>
<p>Rei doesn't reply right away. He seems to consider his next words carefully. "Well… yes and no," he says, looking away.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Adonis realizes how hot the air is.</p>
<p>The music is still loud but he can't hear it anymore. He only feels the beating of his blood against his eardrums, and the weight of these words invading his head. There are only Rei and him in this tiny space, nowhere to hide. Not that he <em>wants</em> to hide, but an instinct tells him he's trapped. He's free to go, but he's tied, although not by tangible chains.</p>
<p>Rei still doesn't look at him when he says, "It <em>is</em> a date because I'm a nice person and I have principles. I can't take anything from you without giving something in return."</p>
<p>Adonis has no idea what it means. But, when Rei finally looks back, his eyes are glowing red. Just like this first time back in his country, when Rei looked like a taste of the night in plain day. Right now, he has nothing of a human being. Not when he comes closer and looms over Adonis with this wide, predatory smile.</p>
<p>Adonis breathes in. "If you want something from me, senpai, you can just ask."</p>
<p>Rei sighs. "You're all like that. You, Koga-kun — always trying to please me. Even Kaoru-kun has lost his edge."</p>
<p>Adonis looks away.</p>
<p>Rei sits again, this time arm to arm. His hand hovers over Adonis' thigh, doesn't quite land though. Adonis turns his head again. There are shadows all over his face, and somehow this makes him look like a monster. A real one.</p>
<p>"Relax, Adonis-kun." His voice is soft. A hand brushes Adonis' chin. "You should take your sweater off."</p>
<p>He complies right away. Lifts the hem of his sweater without thinking, just because Sakuma-senpai asked him to. Sets the sweater behind him. All of this while never letting go of Rei's stare.</p>
<p>A shiver runs down his spine.</p>
<p>When he only has his shirt on, Rei closes the gap. They're face to face — nose almost touching — enough to feel Rei's breath against his cheeks. Except he doesn't feel anything, as if Rei wasn't breathing at all. His mouth's half-open, the fangs seemingly longer than Adonis ever remembered they were.</p>
<p>Adonis closes his eyes. <em>Is he going to kiss me? I've never kissed anyone before</em>. Even if he tried, once. This is not a memory he'd like to remember right now.</p>
<p>The kiss he gets is short. It's more the ghost of a kiss than anything else, actually, a simple brushing of icy lips against his, and then nothing. It's not enough to give him a taste of Rei, even if his smell is over Adonis now, strong in his nose.</p>
<p>"I'm still a vampire," is the only warning Rei gives him.</p>
<p>And then, a sharp pain blows up in his neck.</p>
<p>"Sa… Sakuma-senpai?" he asks, hesitant. This is not the first time Rei drinks his blood, he remembers, although it has nothing to do with… this. With the way Rei's mouth is on his neck, lips so cold they can only belong to an undead, his fangs piercing his skin as if it was nothing. His first instinct is to run, to spurn his senior, but his arms lack strength. When he moves his head, he's seized by dizziness. Then it becomes pleasant. His hands grab Rei's shirt in an attempt to stay focused, but his mind starts to wander. Slowly, Rei pushes him down, and Adonis' back hits the seat. The lips against his skin turn warmer and warmer. That's—</p>
<p>Overwhelming. He wants more.</p>
<p>The weird feeling of joyful vertigo doesn't disappear when Rei sits up. The vampire carelessly wipes his mouth with his sleeve, staining the white of the shirt with red. His complexion looks less pale than usual, and distractedly Adonis remembers that Rei doesn't drink blood often, that he claims <em>not</em> liking blood. He's beautiful, though, and when he lets his fingers wander over his lips, Adonis regrets not being able to kiss them. Which shouldn't be his first thought at all.</p>
<p>"That was…" <em>Incredible. Disturbing. </em>And then he remembers where they are. "Careless. What if anyone saw us?" He doesn't think he can sit up, for now, but it's not like he wants to when he thinks about all the eyes that might have been on them.</p>
<p>"Hm? Didn't I mention this is a vampire nightclub? Nobody cares, Adonis-kun, we're all here to have a drink. Why would we bring humans here, otherwise?" Rei's voice sounds cold, almost sepulchral, as he explains. He casts a glance at the dancefloor. "Well, some of us get carried away, so technically it is safer for you if there are witnesses. We wouldn't want anyone to die, right?"</p>
<p>Adonis feels his whole body shiver. Not from fear alone, though; there's something else, another primal desire he wasn't aware of before. He tries to imagine it. All of these dancers being vampires or preys. The scent of over-cleanliness and the dim lights, enough to hide the faint traces of blood. And the things he can't see because they're in the dark, but he bets Rei can see them.</p>
<p>"Does it… happen often?" This shouldn't be the first question he asks. But his thoughts are jumbled, right now. Who else did Rei bring to the club? If he brought Keito, he definitely bit him, right? What about Koga and Kaoru?</p>
<p>Mischief is in his eyes when Rei leans again. "Not with me, no. Why, Adonis-kun? Would you like to try again?"</p>
<p><em>No</em>, should be his reply. He's well aware he's at a disadvantage here, he's not the strongest. Being with Rei is somehow similar to being with his sisters, and he shouldn't crave more. But he's tired, he's still drunk and he's still deeply (unwillingly) in love with Sakuma Rei.</p>
<p>So, even if this is the wrong decision, he whispers, "Yes."</p>
<p>Rei's smile is desperately radiant. "Good. But I've had enough to drink, so if you want..."</p>
<p>This time, as he closes in, Adonis doesn't expect anything. And Rei's lips still have the taste of his blood when they meet his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>